Xenosaga: The Legacy of Earth
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: Adrift and forgotten. Found and revived. The old fight isn't done, now is the time to finish it. The hero born of Hercules' Legacy and the daughter of Human know how. Heroes of the war against the Zealots. Now the 117th Marines have found the way to Earth
1. A Hero's Return

Disclaimer: I ain't the owner of Halo or Xenosaga.

Note: This is a back burner project. Have fun!

Summary: The year is T.C. 4768. In empty space on the return from recovering a Zohar Emulator from the former location of Planet Ariadne, the _GFS Wonglide_ and 212th Marine Division find something adrift. The remains of a warship and the key that will unlock the journey home, the journey to Earth.

_**Xenosaga: The Legacy of Earth**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**A Hero's Return**_

* * *

**Vessel: **_**GFS Wonglide**_

**Ship Registry: CA612589-38-775-6721H  
**

**Hull Number: ****CA-6125**

**Class: **_**Wonglide**_**-Class Heavy Cruiser**

**Commission Date: June 8****th****, 4767 TC**

**Acceptance Date: April 2****nd****, 4768 TC**

**First Deployment: April 18****th****, 4768 TC**

**Ship Motto: "Sic Semper Tryannis"**

**Translation: "Thus Always to Tyrants"**

**Mission Brief: Make contact with Ariadne; discover reason for loss of communications. If planet is lost recover all salvageable floatsam and data for study.**

**Mission Debrief: Ariadne is no longer at its galactic coordinates, suggest further investigation, one unknown object recovered, four personnel MIA during recovery, presumed KIA, recommending Security Hazard Level One, currently at SecHaz One, no unauthorized personnel allowed near object…**

"_Warning! Warning! Unknown wreckage detected directly to the bow, begin evasive maneuvering! This is not a drill! All hands prepare for collision! All hands brace for impact! Repeat all hands brace for impact! This is not a drill!"_

As personnel scrambled about as airtight hatches slammed shut and sealed themselves tight to prevent the loss of precious atmosphere if or when the hull would be breached. The crew members scrambled into airtight suits even as the mighty ship activated her thrusters to evade wreckage off her nose. Most of the crew is new and inexperience, the ship itself is still in her factory markings rather the markings of the Galactic Federation Fleet. The ship had been ill-prepared for her mission and if the collision occurs, may be her last mission.

The two are closing ranges at rapid speed. The bridge crew threw the ship into a starboard dive to evade, but because the ship is in a formation, they run the risk of plowing the ship into another of their force. The whole fleet is making wild maneuvers to evade the floatsam. It was just their luck that they exited the UMN just next to the wreckage. It was too close to avoid completely, but the helmsmen on the ships were doing their damnest to minimize the inevitable damage.

The ships slip by the wreckage, as the wreckage fires its own maneuvering thrusters to avoid collision. The _Wonglide_ impacts and scraps along side the lower stern underside, but it's a light collision and only paint is torn off both ships. The scraping goes along the length of the heavy cruiser, straight until the end of the ship. No other collision occurs greater than scraped paint in the fleet. Still it begs the question.

"_Why the hell didn't the UMN tells us there was wreckage here!"_ screamed one ship captain as his ship got back into formation, scraped all over the place as he wrote up the commendation for his bridge crew, as well as a complaint to Fleet Command about the UMN.

He wasn't alone. Nearly all the ships had scrape marks and missing paint. Numerous officers were sighting their crew and writing out commendations for their actions. Even though the damage to the ships was almost none existent, that didn't mean the crews lucked out. Many were thrown about their ships from numerous collisions and there were a number of severe injuries. Even several captains and/or their XOs were in their ships' sickbays.

The _Wonglide_ was one of several ships to taken the lightest scraping and thus only crews were shaken up from the near impacts. A number of others evaded collision altogether, but that didn't make the crews any less affected. The sudden near disaster gave the ships and their crews a fright that could have been a horror story in the future. The crews began to calm down and asses their situation, then they can turn to clearly that wreckage out of the way before someone else smashes right into it.

"_Talk about a miracle,"_ someone said as all the ships made it through with just a scraps.

"Wonglide _you're on point!"_ the flagship _GFS Judicator_ ordered.

The crew of the _Wonglide_ realized they were the closet and thus had the unenviable task of salvage work. They went right to it until a salvage ship could get to the wreckage and that would take some time do to the formation having to regroup and get situated. So they went to work. Looking over the wrecked and then deciding on what to do with it.

"Hey! It's only half a ship!" the sensor operator was surprised at his scans of the wreck.

"It may be connected to Ariadne, SecHaz One!" the captain ordered, remembering those four lost souls during the salvage of the thing in his ship's hold.

"It appears to be a warship captain, very old one at that," a female sensor operator reported.

"Regardless, it may be connected since that mid section is almost a clean cut and we've got nothing like that," the captain responded, then looked something over before hitting a communications connection.

"_Field Lab!"_ came a young woman's cheery voice, even as her picture showed her to be a pale blonde with teal eyes and child like face that's in it early twenties.

'Kids!' the captain thought annoyed before speaking, "This is the captain, I'm ordering that your pet be made ready for deployment! You have thirty minutes, no more," he ended the connection before they could complain.

To the bridge crew, they saw him lift his hand as he counted down from four. Bets were quickly made as they waited until the last finger went down. The moment it did, the bridge's main view screen came to life with a blue eyed glasses wearing redhead that many members of the crew thought she looked a bit childish, but there was no doubt that she was beautiful. Her face was scrunched up in anger as her blue eyes seemed to be alive with fire in them. Do to her slightly childish looks, the effect was lost on the captain, and the crew.

"_Captain! What is the meaning of this?"_ she demanded.

"You are aware that your pet project is completely automated correct," he replied.

"_OF COURSE WE KNOW THAT!"_ she shouted in indignity.

"Then you must be aware of why I order that it be ready in less then thirty minutes now," the captain's voice was hard and carried a sharp edge.

The redhead immediately knew why, but not the actual why.

"_What for sir,"_ she knew he wouldn't back down, not after four people went missing on top of a planet.

"We nearly hit a severed stern section to a warship. It might be related to Ariadne," he didn't need to say anymore.

"We're have KOS-MOS ready in fifteen, twenty at the most," she replied knowing that this could help solve a lot of questions.

What none of them knew was just how many questions were about to be answered. The wreck would prove to answer the disappearance of a planet, what the Zohar was, and finally were Earth was. After all as the crew continued their scans they found the ship's name and registry, though all they found was the hull number and type of ship, though they didn't know what that latter one was.

"Ship name _The Forward Unto Dawn_, ship hull number Fox-Fox-George-Two-Zero-One, ship not listed in any Federation documents," a blue eyed blue haired female crewmember reported.

"Hey I've got something!" another operator, male with red hair and green eyes, reported.

"What is it?" the dark haired captain inquired.

"Search for UNSC, that might give us an answer," the operator told his female counterpart.

"Searching," the woman said as she waited and then, "Found, it's a small subject, a historical footnote, but we've got something."

"Report," the captain said, his dark eyes narrowed at the thought of something was merely a footnote in history.

"United Nations Space Command, last known planetary government of…" the woman's eyes widen as her mouth fell open in shock as she trailed off.

"Of what?" the captain inquired.

"…of Earth, of Lost Jerusalem," she finished quietly, but was still heard.

"Get command on the line!" the captain ordered with a sharp bark.

The bridge was nearly thrown into chaos as the crew began to take action. If the ship wreckage was legitimate, then they could very well find Earth. The ship parasite controllers for the _Wonglinde_'s complements of A.G.W.S. and fighters began launching them out priority one to secure the local airspace. At the same time, the ship was brought up to Combat Condition One.

"Wonglinde_, _Judicator_… What's going on?"_ the flagship was a bit confused.

"_Wonglinde_ to _Judicator_, unknown vessel may be tied into Ariadne, but the ship's markings show it to be a ship with possible origin being Earth," the brown haired, hazel eyed communications officer reported.

"_All units Fleet Combat Condition One! Form a defensive sphere around that wreckage!"_ The ships of the fleet were still getting back into formation, but with this new order, they were once again trying to reorganize themselves.

"Connected to Command!" cried a blonde hair woman with blue eyes and if it wasn't for the fact she was in the service with a high IQ level, she would have been a poster girl for Beach Blonde Monthly on Planet Paradise VII.

Actually she had been, but opted for military service for bigger and better things. Not to mention the chance to put her mind to work. That and she was quite satisfied that her former Employer had been investigated and fined for underhanded dealings. She also got a nice bit of very overdue pay.

"Link to the Flag for conference," the Captain hold as he stroke his dark mustache same shade as his hair, a bit of a nervous habit of his.

What the two Fleet officers saw was not Fleet Command when the link established, but the Joint Chiefs of Staff, the Contact Sub-Committee, and the upper echelons of the Galactic Federation Government! What did they just step in? The whole thing was not unheard of, but all three bodies who would be concerned at once. Their original mission must have been bigger than they thought from the look of interest on the various people's faces.

"_Full Scramble!"_ the Judicator's XO shouted without hesitation.

"_What did you find?"_ the question was a loaded one.

Clearing his throat, the Captain of the _Wonglinde_ knew it was his time to speak. He just hoped it wasn't too sensitive and that anything they didn't want to hear or already knew would be put off by the discovery of _UNS The Forward Unto Dawn_. This was going to be either bad or very bad.

"When the Division exited the UMN, we nearly suffered a catastrophic collision with unknown wreckage that the UMN Control Office failed to note or failed to inform us," Captain Gilford Sevson began.

"_Oh?" _a Contact Sub-Committee, a female with brown hair and dark eyes spoke, the interested look fading.

"The wreckage is of a ship nearly cleanly sliced in two and I mean cleanly in a matter never before seen," the captain saw the renew look of interest and signaled one of his bridge crew.

The assembled people looked upon the live image of a battered ship, yet where the forward section should be, it looked like someone nearly sliced the ship in half with a knife. The ship was in rough shape, but sparks could be seen, showing she still had power. Though it was the design of the ship that drew the most attention with its round thrusters and block like segments. The design was a very old concept and yet why was something this old even here?

That piqued their interest some more, but it would be the next bit that would catch them by surprise as they each examined the ship.

They could see an Eagle and Globe emblem on the hull with the lettering in a blocky format spelling UNSC. The ship's name and hull number was much the same. Then as the ship rotated slightly, an exposed hatch appeared, showing live missiles of a design most definitely out of date and not in their military's or any militaries for that matter inventory.

Archer Missiles though were found in one place and the Second Militia Representative spoke.

"_Archer Missiles?"_ everyone turned to the bald man of coffee dark skin color with chocolate eyes dressed in the white formal garb of his station, _"Haven't seen any of those since I was last at the Kukai Foundation for a meeting."_

Noting everyone looking at him, Helmer spoke again,_ "Junior collects antique weapons. Archer Missiles from the…"_ he didn't need to finish and didn't finish as he was already…

"Durandal_?"_ a woman with dark purple hair and eyes looked at the assemble group and then blinked.

"_Junior please,"_ Helmer asked and the woman nodded.

"_What's up Hel…mer?"_ seeing the assembled group look at a young redheaded boy with green eyes that shown with outright confusion.

"_Junior, what planet was the capital of the UNSC again?"_ the old man wanted confirmation.

"_Found something UNSC?"_ seeing the nod as the image was shown.

"_Oh man, what a find!"_ Junior was shocked.

"You know this ship?" Captain Sevson asked.

"_If I'm not mistaken that's an _Iroquois_-Class Missile Frigate. About nine hundred thirty-eight were built, the most famous was Hull Number Two Hundred-One, _UNS The Forward Unto Dawn_, but the reason was lost, though we have the forward two thirds of the ship at the Foundation. The ship's last captain was a Commander Miranda Keyes, promoted two ranks to UNSC Lower Half Read Admiral,"_ Junior didn't need to say why she received a two rank promotion, but it did beg more questions for a battle related posthumous two rank promotion.

The stun silence that filled the bridge of the Wonglinde was shocking. Carefully bringing up the scans of the ship for all to see showed what had silence them. There in bold white blocky letters were the words _THE FORWARD UNTO DAWN_. The missing third of the ship, the stern had just been found.

"_Well I'll be… As to your question Helmer, Earth was the capital of the UNSC,"_ the silence was total.

"_We may have found the way to Earth,"_ one Joint Chief spoke breaking the silence after what seemed to be an eternity.

"_It has power, so its maps may be not so thoroughly degraded though…"_ another spoke defeated, but slightly clinging to hope.

"What about sensors?" Captain Sevson asked.

"_UNSC sensors were highly sensitive in the Twenty-sixties, but nearly all historical knowledge was lost during the Chaos Lords Rebellion back in Thirty-Six-Thirty-Five, and this includes most information on the technological advances, among other things. What we know is derived from the _Dawn's_ Forward Sections and what little information we found with it. It was in a drifting and destroyed orbital colony and only survived do to being vacuumed trapped,"_ Junior hadn't made things easier.

"_Still, if the remaining sensors had any power, we may be a step closer,"_ the Division Commander for the fleet's ground force spoke up wanting to find out what had happened to his home world.

"I've planned a salvage operation and intend to use KOS-MOS for leading the way," having already reported casualties, the use of KOS-MOS was not entirely unexpected.

"Captain, Field Lab reports a go," the _Wonglinde_'s raven haired red eyed ship's internal communication officer spoke.

"_Green Light Captain,"_ the Chief of Staff spoke.

"HOLD IT! I've got a life sign!" the blue haired sensor operator spoke.

"The ship is covered in some kind of energy field, but it's more like a residue that's been clinging to the ship all these years," the redhead sensor op spoke next.

"_The _Dawn_ was equipped with cryo pods!"_ Junior had suddenly remembered.

"Medical to Stand By! Repeat Medical to Stand By!" Captain Sevson ordered over the ships intercom followed by, "Dispatch KOS-MOS for scouting immediately! We have a survivor on the _Dawn_ and need to conduct a rescue as soon as possible!"

* * *

Not too long after the blue haired snow white armored with black trim fair skinned android was landing in the aft hanger of the _Dawn_. She immediately noticed what appeared to be forcibly made hand holds in the deck. She took note of both solid and plasma weapon damage, though there had been more on the outside of the hull and most appeared to have been caused by small arms.

She noted a wrecked vehicle that was covered in burn marks and weapons damage. There were also signs of debris having hammered the vehicle before its fateful crash that it had yet to leave. She noted equipment strewn about that floated with signs of being tossed about. She noted even more vehicles and a pair of aircraft that had collided against the walls to either side of the open stern bay doors.

As she began her walk into the heart of the wreckage, she noted one item float by her. It was purple and her sensors confirmed it was not a weapon that would have been found on the ship normally. She took hold of it and found its design was not of human design as she found a difficult grip to hold and bring to bear the weapon. It was also clearly an energy weapon with markings that did not match anything human.

"I believe that _The Forward Unto Dawn_ was involved in a war with extraterristals," KOSMOS spoke as she walked on, taking the weapon with her.

"_WHAT!?"_ came the intelligent reply from her developer.

"I said I believe…" she was cut off.

"_We heard you, but…"_ Captain Sevson was at a loss for words the man was running a hand through his black hair in a nervous fit.

KOS-MOS noted the Contact Sub-Committee looked like they had just been smacked in the face with a cold fish.

She continued on, finding more signs and then an information folder, manila color even after advancements were made in file keeping. Taking it, KOS-MOS sent the information back to the _Wonglinde_ as she read it and thus missed a tech manual drifting into her face.

Momentarily started, KOS-MOS took hold of the tech manual. She then began to read it and lifted a blue eyebrow in surprise. The whole concept of a ship being able to go into hyperspace without a UMN jump point was inconceivable. There for the information she found was very surprising.

As it was a Tech Manual for the ship's Slipspace Drive, which she had found earlier and in working condition.

"_Incredible!"_ She could here Shion Uzuki, her developer.

"_More like impossible! Just look at some of that information,"_ replied Allen Ridgely, Shion's second in the KOS-MOS development team and her caretaker if the jokes were anything to go by.

"I will carry on the mission and return with the information," KOS-MOS started on, but stopped and turned.

There a picture that had caught her attention floated by. Retrieving it, she saw that it showed some soldiers in black and grey full body armor standing near a giant of a man in an olive drab armor suit with a polarize orange face plate surrounded by bodies of what could only be called dead aliens. The group held a variety of weapons, weapons she noticed with more alien arms in an armory a short walk back. She noticed how the green figure was staring off into the distance while the others posed for a picture. Something about that figure seemed…

She could not understand why, but invincible.

She took the picture along as well, not noticing a light appear behind her for a brief second.

"_Looks like the UNSC had a fight and came out on top with aliens, Sweet Mary Lou!"_ the _Judicator_'s XO spoke.

Going through the wrecked interior, she arrived without incident at the doors to Stern Cryogenics Bay A. The doors opened automatically for her, much to her and the _Wonglinde_'s surprise. She entered and immediately found her objective. Unfortunately, she wasn't alone or the first.

"Confirming two scout type Gnosis," she reported.

"_Eliminate at once!"_ someone yelled into the comm.

Noting they weren't in the physical realm and without thinking about it, KOS-MOS activated her Hilbert Effect at full power. The Effect covered the entire fleet and hundreds if not thousands of light years there after. It was so large and powerful, it sent various computers crazy for a few seconds from the EMP shock they had just received and dizzied a number of Realians. The Effect though had the desired want.

The two Gnosis turned from the sleeping person and attacked. KOS-MOS easily and quickly defeated them with the Beam Carbine she had picked up, but failed to notice a third one, which got the drop on her. The third one was tougher and KOS-MOS systems failed for a moment, before she was up and back in the fight. It was then she noticed its features.

A deathly pale man in olive drab full body armor, though the armor had rips and burn marks in it. She noted the death like stare the head gave her as it hung off to the side. Then she notice another walk in followed by two others and the first two stand up. It was now six to one. All six were deformed humans, most likely killed and converted into being Gnosis and with six against one, the odds were clearly not in KOS-MOS' favor.

A loud noise and those odds changed suddenly as the only in use pod's hatch popped open and the armored warrior she saw early in the photograph stepped up, taking a chip from a central node and sliding it into the back of his helmet. He retrieved his weapon, an MA5C assault rifle. He then looked at the seven figures, growling at the six Gnosis.

"_You know what to do,"_ a woman's voice said, emanating from the figure's helmet.

"Time to finish the fight," his voice spoke gruff and hard edge as he charged and with a hidden note of what he was up against and what needed to be done.


	2. Preview

_**Xenosaga: The Legacy of Earth**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**A Citizen Soldier's Past**_

* * *

_**Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights,**_

_**Stand the heroes waiting for your cries.**_

_**So many times you did not bring this on yourself,**_

_**When that moment finally comes,**_

_**I'll be there to help.**_

The Marines of Fire Team Echo stood in silence as the armored green giant did what no else thought possible. He had gone had to hand with the Covenant and won! He had appeared right when he was needed. He was always there when needed.

_**And on that day when you need your brothers and your sisters to care,**_

_**I'll be right here.**_

The Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra-117 also didn't stand alone. There, with him were the other Spartans, such as Petty Officer Sierra-054 and Petty Officer Sierra-089. The three that made up Blue Team and they were here to save the isolated members of Fire Team Echo and the many refugees under the besieged Marines guard.

_**Citizen Soldiers!**_

_**Holding the light for the ones we guide from the dark of despair.**_

_**Standing on Guard for the ones we sheltered,**_

_**We will always be ready, because we will always be there.**_

"They're real!"

"The Spartans!"

"Thank all that is Holy!

"We're saved!"

The Spartans, three in all, engaged odds of at least fifty to one. They did so as the Marines began to guide the civilians to safety. The fighting would be maddening for the Covenant!

_**When there are people crying in the streets,**_

The Insurrectionists forced people out of their homes and onto the streets. Those not with them, were against them. They were forcing entire families, young, elderly, infirm out on to the streets, while they themselves would either seize the homes or burn them for whatever reason.

_**When they're starving for a meal to eat,**_

Having taken over the UNSC Aid Facilities and seized all the supplies they held, the Innies began to solidify their hold while the UNSC Military was busy with the Covenant. This included not giving out the needed food supplies for both the planet's populace and the many refugees that had arrived recently. They wouldn't allow it as part of their plan to starve out the 'hidden spies and remnant forces,' which there were none. The planet had only had a small base for protection against pirates and a free standing militia and those had been self sufficient.

_**When they simply needed a place to make their beds,**_

The Innie High Commandant was making a speech about how they had liberated the planet from the tyrannical rule of the UNSC. He was saying how life would be much better when the Insurrection would be victorious and how everyone had to make sacrifices to make that happen. He spoke on and on, right up until a trio of olive drab giants landed behind him and effortlessly take out his guards and capture him as olive drab Pelican Dropships unloaded olive drab Marines as black ships, blocky in appearance hovered high in the sky to prove that the UNSC had not forsaken the planet of Renault XIV.

_**Right here underneath my wing,**_

A UNSC flag rose upon the highest peak, as two frigates stood watch with their Eagle and Globe emblem emblazoned in pure white against midnight space black.

_**You can rest your head.**_

Medics and aid workers busied themselves to assist those that had been harmed in the occupation, as intermitted sniper fire rained. Spartan-054 walked in despite all the fire and handed a pair of small children back to their parents as Spartan-117 walked in with a woman in labor. The Spartans and Marines then put up a hellish counter barrage of their own sniper fire as a new life was welcomed into the world of the living.

_**On that day when you need your brothers and your sisters to care,**_

A battalion of three hundred UN Militia troops were laying down suppressing fire, desperately trying to buy time for evacuation ships to flee a Covenant attack. The militiamen were fighting tooth and nail for every inch of sandy soil. They wouldn't let the Covenant through; they would go down like King Leodinas and his Spartans at…

_**I'll be right here.**_

Thunderous explosions rocked the Covenant lines as Spartans charged head long into the maelstrom of death and meting it out to all Covenant forces. Leading the charge was none other than Spartan Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra-117. In front and leading his Spartans through fields of plasma and energy beams that would bring death to anything less.

_**Citizen Soldiers!**_

_**Holding the light for the ones we guide from the dark of despair.**_

_**Standing on Guard for the ones we sheltered,**_

_**We will always be ready, because we will always be there.**_

Several Spartans were felled as heavy cannon fire and heavy machine gun fire was slaughtering the regular Marines and the elite Orbital Drop Shock Troops. Still, the Spartans got back up and resumed the charge together to bring down Emperor Duncan Zwei Octavus the First. The 'proclaimed and chosen' Emperor of the Holy Octavus Empire of Northern Star in the Octavus System, which was no where near the North Star, despite the name.

_**Hope and pray that you'll never need me,**_

_**But rest assured I will not let you down.**_

Marines and Spartans fanned out searching for the so-called Imperial Emperor. They would end this fight now and get back to fighting the Covenant to save all of humanity.

_**I'll walk beside you,**_

_**But you may not see me,**_

One of the Spartans held up a hand stopping everyone near the back entrance that had been collapsed by shelling induced shock waves.

_**The strongest among you may not wear a crown.**_

Six Spartans grabbed the busted doors and on the signal pulled with all their might. The doors resisted for but a moment before they were pulled open like a sardine can's top and there was the entire Imperial Court and the Emperor, cowering in fear and before the mighty Spartans as a Marine Colonel announced that they were being taken into custody.

_**And on that day when you need your brothers and your sisters to care,**_

_**I'll be right here.**_

The sight of the grotesque Flood mutated corpses of Brutes and humans as they overwhelmed and mutated the Marines that fought to protect their checkpoint from the hideous monstrosities in the battle for Voi was stomach turning.

_**On that day when you don't have the strength for the burden you bear,**_

The Flood pushing the Marines back, intending to finish the last of the them and the civilians turned militia and the regular militia into the walking undead were suddenly thrown back by the appearance of the Master Chief and the Arbiter.

_**I'll be right here!**_

The final battle between the Human-Sanghelli Alliance and the twin threats of the Covenant and the Flood came to a head when a fourth faction, the rogue and rampant Guilty Spark 343 brought numerous Sentinels to battle in the final fight on the recently constructed Halo Ring.

"Send me… out with… a blast," the dying soldier said as his life left him and he took his last breath while the Chief took his weapon, the Spartan Laser, and destroyed the mad AI and then preceded to trigger the Halo, ultimately causing its destruction and that of the Ark.

_**Citizen Soldiers!**_

_**Holding the light for the ones we guide from the dark of despair.**_

_**Standing on Guard for the ones we sheltered,**_

_**We will always be ready, because we will always be there.**_

"That is our history," the woman's voice said as she continued to show all the missions that she and the Master Chief participated in and the final flight from the Halo Control Room to the escape of _The Forward Unto Dawn_.

The many years of grueling warfare of one kind or another against both human and alien to defend freedom and all life in their little part of the universe in which many gave their lives to the bitter end. A war that was now forgotten history in the annals of time, but now that forgotten past is catching up. It was now a time when only one man had the courage, the strength, the resolve, and the skills with a god sent streak of good luck to stand up and once again…

"Once I said it before," the deep voice said, "now I say it again," he looked at those on the screens and the bridge of the heavy cruiser _GFS Wonglinde_.

"It's time to finish the fight," the Master Chief looked out into space, to the battered, but now recovered stern potion of _UNS The Forward Unto Dawn_, the horse he rode in on.

Those who stood there or were teleconferencing the meeting on the bridge of the Wonglinde was stun to silence as the armored giant looked out into space, intending to fight once again. It was why he existed, for that is his purpose, but there was more to this one man in battleship grade armor.

He did it because he chose to do so. He could have left, he was tire of the fighting, but he had the skills and experience to fight. It was better him than poor young kids with no desire to fight, having the fight come to them with no means to fight back. It was why he stayed. It was why he fought.

'_I've seen the good and the bad and that's why I'm here,'_ he thought with a smile the others couldn't see, before his face became grim determination, _'and I_ will _finish the fight that should have ended at the Ark!'_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Citizen Soldier or the band Three Doors Down.

Still, I hope you like this little chapter. I've got something bigger plan so don't despair. I'm currently brushing up on all surviving Spartans, names, numbers, and whether they're S2s or S3s.

This wasn't meant to be long and I may redo it sometime into the future, but if I do, I doubt you will be disappointed.


End file.
